May I have your attention please? HEY YOU!
by MiSs ChIbI PnAi
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. So blah and balony. Blah...blah blah! Okay...PLEASE READ MY FANFIC WITH RAMEN ON TOP!
1. hanyous, schoolgirls, and ramen

MUAH HAHAHA...ha..*cough, cough, cough*  
  
Disclaimer: Kenshin: Konnichiwa ^_^! Inuyasha: Shut up you idiot -_-. Kenshin: I was just trying to say hello in japanese '_'. Inuyasha: We're here to disclaim ,you bastard. Kenshin: Is that anyway to talk to your elders? I am 28! Inuyasha: Well I'm about 67 . Kenshin: ... Botan: My, my! You two are not man enough to handle this! All of the anime that is here does not belong to the author. Kaori: 'Cept me! I belong to the author! Kenshin: Who's Kaori? Sound like Kaoru... Kaori: I'm Inuyasha's sister! And don't confuse me with Kaoru -_-. Inuyasha: I have a sister? 0.o Botan: *sweat drops* Let's start the fanfic, okay kiddies ^-^? Kenshin, Kaori, Inuyasha: KIDDIES o?! Botan: *XD*  
  
~_~ *Kagome is snoozin' until...* XD  
  
beep, beep, beep....BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-.... WHAM! BAM!  
  
Kagome threw all of Souta's playstation games at her annoying alarm clock. She pouted, " Damn alarm clock! made me PMS all over again!" She sighed and stood up from her bed. She walked over to the abused alarm clock and picked it up.  
  
"7:43 A.M."  
  
Kagome looked at the item, " 7:43," her eyes widened, " 7:43..... SCHOOL STARTS IN 26 MINUTES! IF I DON'T HURRY I'LL BE LATE!'" She threw the alarm clock aside and ran to the bathroom. She rushed in brushing her teeth. She splashed water on her face and ran back into her room, not bothering to brush her hair. Kagome pushed her closet door open and looked around for her school uniform. She stressed, "Where is it?! Where the hell is it?"  
  
Kagome turned around frustrated. She was about to look in her closet once more, until she saw something that resembled a green pleat skirt under her bed. She ran over to her bed and yanked out the so- called skirt. Yay! Her school uniform all came out at once, fortunately not damaged in anyway. Kagome gave a brief dance, then stripped off her pajamas and hastily pulled her uniform blouse up over her head. Kagome struggled to get her skirt on. She raced to her dresser drawer and pulled out a clean pair of knee high socks and quickly pulled them on. She then grabbed her bookbag and headed down stairs, nearly out of breath.  
  
Kagome waved to her mom, "Bye!"  
  
Kagome's mom looked at her confused, "where are you going?"  
  
Kagome was already puting her shoes on, "School. It's already 8:01. School starts at 8:10."  
  
Kagome's mom chuckeled.  
  
Kagome looked at her confused, "What's so funny?"  
  
Mama (a/n : that's what i'm gonna call her from now on) smiled, " Oh! It's just that jii-chan accidently made your alarm clock one hour early!"  
  
Kagome anime-fell, "So it's really 7:01?"  
  
"Yup!" mama laughed.  
  
-_-* grumbles with inuyasha* *_*  
  
" Do you always have to eat all the ramen every time we buy some more?" a certain annoyed dog-eared sister asked.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the living room couch lazily, "Kaori, it's not like the end of the world when I eat all of the ramen."  
  
" I'm surprised you even know how to open one," Kaori grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha gave his little sister a death glare and Kaori gave Inuyasha a disgusted look.  
  
" Feh...pms.." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Tch...men." Kaori mumbled.  
  
Sesshomaru entered the room to see two pathetic hanyous having a death glare match, " Heh, idiots."  
  
*fin* that's all for today folks! please some gimme some reviews!  
  
~M-C-pn@1~ 


	2. Look! It's the new guy!

Disclaimer: Keiko: I wonder when I'll be in a chapter... Lum: Me too! Sasami: Well anyway, any anime charcter does not belong to the author. Kaoru: Only Kaori belongs to her.  
  
^o^*Inuyasha on his way to school*XD  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"BITCH!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
"INSANE, SUICIDAL MANIAC, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MY BIG BROTHER!"  
  
"CRAZY PMS-ING WHORE, THE NUMBER ONE BITCHY GIRL KNOWN AS MY LITTLE SISTER!"  
  
"17 YEAR OLD, WORN OUT DILDO!"  
  
"13 YEAR OLD....ummm...G-STRING!"  
  
"Oh wow that hurt my feelings alot, Inuyasha. Tear."  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
Kaori and Inuyasha were having a name-calling match. While Sesshomaru was 10 yards away, pretending he wasn't related to the two. Damn cliches` =[.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly looked left and right then looked over his shoulder.  
  
Kaori looked at him confused, "What's wrong now?"  
  
Inuyasha walked toward Kaori so that they were face to face, "Hey."  
  
Kaori's eyebrows furrowed, "Hey what?"  
  
" Where's the new school?" Inuyasha sweat-dropped while Kaori anime-fell.  
  
"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?!"Kaori yelled.  
  
"WELL IF YOU WEREN'T SO BUSY CALLING ME NAMES WE COULD'VE BEEN SITTING IN OUR CLASSES BY NOW!" Inuyasha countered.  
  
Kaori was outraged, "YOU WERE CALLING ME NAMES TOO!"  
  
Sesshomaru came out of no where pointing to some unknown destination, "There."  
  
Inuyasha and Kaori looked at him confused then turned their heads to the place he was pointing to. And if you look to your right, you see Takahashi high! Also known as, 'the new school.'  
  
Inuyasha and Kaori sweat-dropped.  
  
^_^*Kagome on her way to school*^_~  
  
Kagome was about to board the train to school until she heard someone call her name. She swiveled around (a/n: that a word? 'swiveled?) only to see two of her best friends, Sango and Eri (headband). She waved at them.  
  
" Hi Kagome!" Eri and Sango chorused in unison.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Hi guys."  
  
Sango gave Kagome an odd look,"You look bushed."  
  
Kagome grinned, "I'm not bushed, must be something wrong with those eyes of yours."  
  
Sango pouted playfully, "That's not very nice!"  
  
Eri smiled, " Well I guess Kagome wasn't as bushed as she looked. Oh yeah! I gotta tell you guys somethin'!"  
  
Kagome giggled, "You can tell us on the train."  
  
The girls settled themselves in a nice compartment.  
  
"So what were you gonna tell us, Eri?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
Eri looked at them excitedly, "Well, there's gonna be 3 new students coming to Takahashi high!"  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at her expectedly, "And?"  
  
"You guys are hopeless," Eri sighed.  
  
The girls got off the train and walked the rest of the way to school chattering. Along the way, they saw a silver haired boy who seemed to be staying away from the two people 10 yards ahead. Apparently they were having a fight because bitch, baka, and strangely, worn out dildo could be heard. Kagome said her goodbyes as she reached her locker. While putting in her locker combination, she could hear students gossip about the 'three new students'.  
  
^_^*kagome meets the new guy*-_-  
  
Kagome entered the classroom dodging a frying pan.  
  
Mihoshi-sama stressed, "Um...students! M-may I have your attention please? Ahem...Uh guys..."  
  
Kagome sat in the last row, next to Botan, and took out her English hardback.  
  
" Oh hello Kagome!" Botan smiled. Yusuke, who happened to be sitting next to Botan,looked up, "Oh, hey."  
  
" Hello Botan! Hi Yusuke!" Kagome smiled back.  
  
"Hey Kagome, did you hear that-" before Botan could finish she was rudely interrupted by ayeka and ryoko's arguement.  
  
"EXCUSE ME RYOKO, BUT I WAS GOING TO SIT IN THAT SEAT, NEXT TO TENCHI- SAMA!" Ayeka huffed.  
  
"I DON'T SEE YOUR NAME ON THE SEAT PRINCESS!" Ryoko fired back.  
  
" You old hags always fight over the guy." Yusuke said lazily.  
  
Ryoko looked at Yusuke digusted, "OLD HAG? KID DON'T MESS WITH ME!"  
  
Yusuke stared at her dully, " Why would i wanna fight with a bitch like you?"  
  
Ryoko was straight pissed off, "BITCH? YOU WANNA FIGHT KID?!"  
  
Yusuke stood up crakin' his knuckles, "Bring it on !"  
  
Before one of them could even inhale, an arrow swished past them creating an explosion behind Mihoshi-sama. When everyone turned around to see who used the arrow, they saw Kagome with a bow in her hand and Botan clapping.  
  
"Hey Kagome, have you heard? They're is going to be a new student today!" Botan whispered excitedly.  
  
Kagome looked annoyed, "I know."  
  
Mihoshi-sama smiled, "Settle down now students, settle down! Almost all of you know this already, but we have a new student today! His name is Inuyasha Taisho."  
  
A boy walked in to the classroom with his hands in his pockets. He had triangular dog-ears. His hair was a beautiful silver and his eyes glowed amber and gold. Everyone in the room wanted to tweak his ears. And some of the girls had already taken a liking to him.  
  
Mihoshi-sama smiled, "Inuyasha, you will sit next to,"Mihoshi scanned the room,"Inuyasha will sit next to Kagome-chan!"  
  
Kagome blinked, "Y-yes?"  
  
Mihoshi smiled again, "Inuyasha will be sitting next to you, okay?"  
  
Inuyasha made his way to the back row and plopped down on a chair. Kagome could tell he was looking at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't seem to be listening to the teacher at the moment. He seemed to be more interested in Kagome than the lesson. This made Kagome blush and she looked down at her English book.  
  
"psst, hey kagome!" Botan whispered.  
  
Kagome struggled to keep her voice down, "What?"  
  
"So, what do you think of the new student? Do you ' like' him?" Botan grinned.  
  
Kagome blushed, "It's only been like one minute! How can I possibly fall him so fast? That is not possible!"  
  
Botan looked back at her english book, "Whatever you say...."  
  
After class Kagome and Inuyasha were called up to Mihoshi's desk.  
  
Mihoshi smiled at Kagome, "Kagome, would you be so kind as to show Inuyasha- san around?"  
  
Kagome smiled nervously, "Sure...."  
  
Mihoshi smiled again, "Okay,then it's settled! Inuyasha ,are you okay with Kagome ?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded shyly, and Kagome and Inuyasha left the classroom. It was gonna be a long day. 


End file.
